1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless mouse, and more particularly to a wireless mouse capable of receiving a wireless receiver therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless mice have become popular input devices for electronic apparatuses. When a wireless mouse is in use, it communicates with the electronic apparatus through a wireless receiver inserted into the electronic apparatus. When the wireless mouse is not in use, the wireless receiver is removed from the electronic apparatus.
For facilitating a user to store the wireless receiver, the wireless mouse typically has a storage structure disposed therein. There are two common types of storage structures which are described in the following.
The first type allows a user to directly insert a wireless receiver into the wireless mouse. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a wireless mouse 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,909,421 has an open chamber 11 formed in a shell 10 thereof, and a receptacle 12 is provided inside the open chamber 11, such that the wireless receiver 13 can be inserted thereinto through the open chamber 11. However, dust may accumulate in the receptacle 12 because of the exposed open chamber 11 in the shell 10.
The other type allows the user to pivot upwardly and open the shell and store the wireless receiver into the wireless mouse. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, a wireless mouse disclosed in Taiwanese utility model No. M274589 has a receptacle 15 pivoted to an inner surface of a top shell 14. By adjusting the angular position of the receptacle 15 to direct an opening 151 thereof towards the outside, the wireless receiver 16 can be inserted into the receptacle 15. Then, by adjusting and rotating the receptacle 15 again to a position close to the inner surface of the top shell 14, the top shell 14 can be covered thereon. However, the structure and the manufacturing process of the wireless mouse are more complicated due to the pivoted receptacle 15, and the pivotal construction of the receptacle 15 may break easily through repeated use, thereby reducing the service life of the wireless mouse.